The present invention relates in general to article carrying cases and, in particular, to an improved carrier case for roller skates, ice skates, boots and similar articles.
With the increased popularity of roller skating and ice skating, many of the problems involved with a user carrying his skates to and from a skating location have become readily apparent.
A skater carrying his or her skates without a protective apparatus to contain them, runs the risk of losing one or more of their skates, damaging the rollers or blades associated therewith, and damaging or scratching other property with which the skates might come into contact such as floors, tables and the like. A skater may become frustrated with the substantially cumbersome job of carrying articles which can injure him or her if they are inadvertently pushed, or fall while such skates are slung over the user's shoulder.
The most conventional method of carrying such skates is through knotting the skate strings or laces together and slinging the knotted laces over the user's shoulder or across the user's arm. Through such a method, a great degree of discomfort is experienced as the laces bite into the user's shoulder or arm from the suspended weight of the skates as well as the problems illustrated above.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved carrier case for roller skates, ice skates, boots, shoes, and similar articles, which is comfortable and efficient for the user to carry and which protects the associated articles from moisture, dirt and impairment of the blades or rollers associated therewith.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a carrier case apparatus which effectively restrains the articles within a protective compartment which minimizes shifting of the substantially weighted items within the compartment while at the same time protecting the blades or rollers from coming into contact with the user or other personal property.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a carrier case for the above mentioned articles which is convenient and comfortable to carry, while at the same time easy to use through the provision of appropriate entry means to provide access to the interior of the compartment. To this extent, it is an object of the invention to arrange the compartment so that it is balanced uniformly when articles are inserted therein, and which is thus capable of being used in a facilitated manner without the presentation of discomfort to the user.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification.